Friendly Alliances
by Tanya G
Summary: Legolas, Estel and Neisa were raised together to ensure and alliance between the three lands Gondor, Lothlorien and Mirkwood
1. Prolouge through 6

Title: Friendly Alliances Author: Tanya G.  
  
Distribution: ok just tell me first (though I am strongly doubting any one would want it)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them and I'm making no money from this story (I just wish) and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Neisa, a female elf was raised along side of Aragorn and Legolas Spoilers: No ring or movie crap or nothing Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Legolas/OC Feedback: I need feedback. It makes me happy and as always me happy is a good thing. AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you to my muse and beta-readers Cat and Jessica, and thoughts will be in ( ) Elf Word translations: If they are wrong sorry but I really don't know where to find the best place for the elf languages. Ada-father Aaya- Hail Mae govannen- well met Namaarie- farewell Mellon- friend  
  
Prologue  
  
Neisa looked up as she entered Imaldris, the realm of Lord Elrond, in amazement. She and her father had traveled none stop to Imaldris from Lothlorien. Her father was sent by Galadriel to attend a meeting of the Elvin kingdoms, and for the first time he let her join him. She stopped her horse when she saw three dark haired elves approaching their company. "Aaya, Lord Elrond of Imaldris" Her father spoke. "Aaya, Lord Aniond of Lorien. Let me introduce my sons Elladan, Elrohir.Estel is around here somewhere, he is not fond of company." Elrond said. "Mae govannen, I must introduce my only daughter and Heir to Lorien, Neisa" After finishing introductions, Neisa and her father dismounted their horses. "Lord Aniond, Lord Thranduil is waiting, follow me, and we will begin the meeting. Lady Neisa, if you wish, my sons will show you around. Feel free to enjoy the hospitality of Imaldris alone if you wish though." Elrond said. Neisa bowed her head and thanked Lord Elrond. When her father and Elrond were out of sight she turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "I think I wish to explore the beauty of your lands alone, as I do not wish to take up your time, when I am sure you have better ways to put it to use." Neisa said. "Well my lady, we are sure that time spent in your beauty would not be wasted, but we will leave you to explore as you wish." Elladan and Elrohir bowed their heads and left. Neisa looked around and spotted a path that led to the trees, she walked the path till she reached a beautiful garden and there she sat peacefully.  
  
Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood, was walking the paths in the garden of Imaldris. His father was here on official business and brought him along for reasons unknown to him. He longed to travel, but was restricted from doing so since he was still young in elven year, as he was only 495. So him being able to accompany his father was a rather welcome change. As he walking he spotted a figure sitting against a tree. When he walked closer he saw it was an elven female, in clothes that are not usual for an Imaldris elf. She had long brown hair that flowed down her arms and was pulled back in a head-piece that showed her royalty. She has skin so fair that it looked porcelain. As she turned her head toward him, he spotted her eyes. Eyes so unique in their almost violet color, that he could not draw his eyes away. As she looked upon him she smiled her welcome, and motioned for him to join her.  
  
Neisa looked up from her spot on the tree and spotted a beautiful elf. He had long blond hair braided away from his face, pale skin and shining blue eyes. He was dressed in the garbs of a royal woodland elf and she smiled at him and silently welcomed him to join her.  
  
When he sat down next to her, he stared into her eyes. "Hello, I am Legolas of Mirkwood, and you are my Lady?" He politely asked her. "Mae govannen, my Lord Legolas, I am Neisa of Lorien. What brings you to the realm of Imaldris, as it far from your homeland my lord?" "Please, call me Legolas and I could ask you the same thing my lady. I am here from Mirkwood accompanying my father, King of Mirkwood for he has come to attend a meeting of the elvin kingdoms." "If I am to call you Legolas, then you must call me Neisa. And that is why I am here. My father let me join him for reasons I am not quite sure of, but there was no reason to complain on my part as I have longed to accompany him on many of his various travels." "Me also, I have longed to travel, but my father has restricted me not to, for he thinks I am to young." The two young heirs continued their easy conversations.  
  
Estel, sat in his room, he was a young human of only 15 and felt very out of place in the elvin kingdom, even if he was a foster son of Lord Elrond. When he had heard from his father that two elvin Lords and their children were coming to Imaldris, he quickly hid. He did not like new people. He looked outside when he heard the birds chirping. He figured that the rulers children would be with their fathers, so it was safe to go out into the gardens, which was his favorite spot to visit. He left his room and went straight to his favorite tree in his father's gardens. When he arrived there, he saw two elves sitting and talking under his tree. Since he didn't recognize either of them, he deduced that they had to be the visitors. He was about to turn around so they wouldn't notice when the female elf looked up. She smiled at him, and he froze.  
  
Neisa looked up and saw a young man. She was happy cause in the last hour, she has run into two handsome young men. But on second glance the young man standing a little bit away, was human. Curious, she stood up and walked over to him. She studied him, as he seemed frozen. He had coarse brown hair, dark brown eyes and looked to be close to her age, but in human years. She stopped in front of him and saw out of the corner of her eye Legolas approach on her right. "Hello, I am Neisa and this is Legolas, who are you my lord?" "I.I am Estel, foster son of Lord Elrond my lady." "Oh no need to call me by anything so formal, just call me Neisa, Estel. Now won't you join us, we were just talking and excuse me, but I have never seen a human before so I am very curious as to your race. "I.. I really shouldn't" "Oh please Estel. We are both visitors and we do not know are way around. So it is lucky coincidence that you found us." "I guess I will join you." "Your father said that you do not like visitors, can I ask the reason?" Legolas finally spoke. "I am human and do not always feel welcome among elvin kind." "Well Estel come and sit with us and I assure you that you will always be welcome with us. Right Legolas?" "Of course, who are we to make a son to Elrond feel anything but welcome." And so  
  
Estel sat with them and conversed with them freely, until time came when Elladan and Elrohir came to call them to dinner. "Ahh, I see that the our lovely lady Neisa, and our elvin kin Legolas found our brother. We have been searching for you Estel, but when we could not find you we decided to look for our guest first." "And lucky we did brother, cause it seems they have made quick friends. Now come you three, dinner is awaiting." Elrohir said, he and Elladan turned to lead the way. Neisa, Legolas and Estel made their way to follow them. When they reached the dinning room. All three separated to make their ways to sit by their fathers. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the table and stood up to make an announcement "I have an announcement to make to the heirs of Mirkwood, and Lothlorien." At this both Legolas and Neisa turned looks first to their fathers then to each other. "You will both be staying here in Imaldris when your fathers depart at the end of the week. The three elvin kingdoms have decided that it would be in their best interest for the heirs to become friends. For until all three kingdoms decide it is time Estel, you, Legolas and Neisa will be raised together." All three of the mentioned people looked at their fathers in shock. "What?!?" they all said together.  
  
At the end of the week Legolas and Neisa were at the gates of Imaldris saying goodbye to their respective fathers.  
  
"Namaarie, Ada." Neisa said to her father in a small voice. "Neisa, I will come and visit you as often as I can and will bring your mother and don't worry you will see Lorien again. This will be good for you, and you already have made friends in Estel and Legolas." "I know Ada, I will see you, then?" "Yes, now go"  
  
"Ada, will you come and visit me?" "Of course whenever duty permits me. Be good, stay out of trouble and make me proud." "I will Ada." "Namaarie" "Namaarie, Ada"  
  
Legolas and Neisa both stepped away from their fathers and went to stand on either sides of Estel. This was the beginning of their life in Imaldris.  
Part One One month later  
  
"Legolas, Neisa and Estel you will all start training within the week. You will all begin sword and bow training, and learn the basic history of elves and men." Elrond told the three. "I want the three of you to spend as much time together as possible. Your rooms have been placed in the same corridor and you will all eat your meals together and train together. When the time comes you will all see to your own separate studies in your own area of expertise. Legolas you will be trained in the bow, Aragorn, you will be trained in sword and, Neisa you will be trained by me in the field of healing." Elrond paused to look into the faces of the two young elves and his young son. "Now I will have Elladan and Elrohir show you to your new accommodations and be ready, for dinner will be served in your honors at night fall. Good day." And with that Elrond turned and gracefully walked away. "Alright, it seems that our lives from here on out have been planned down to the very detail of our special skills." Neisa bowed her head as she spoke her next words to Legolas and Estel, "But look my fair lords, it seems that we will be spending many a moons together, from here on out." Neisa paused for a moment and allowed a mischievous smile spread across her lips, "As is the harsh life of royalty that I must suffer these moons with you two scoundrels." As Neisa said this she dramatically placed her hand against her forehead and sighed deeply. "Aye, and we must spend our time with a princess with a flair for the dramatic. Well Estel, we at least know are lives will never be boring." Legolas said with a smirk as he darted away from the hand that Neisa has lifted to attack him. "Now, now Neisa what has our dear brother and that sneaky woodland elf done that has made you lift your pretty hand in anger." Elladan suddenly said by her ear. Neisa abruptly turned around and scowled at the elf. "You snuck up on me! Not nice Elladan, now where is the nicer of you twins, as I wish to be escorted by him!" Neisa said in fake outrage. "Oh you wound me my dear lady." "But the NICER of the twins have come to escort you to your room my lady." Elrohir interrupted bowing dramatically to the heir of Lorien and offering his arm regally. Neisa bowed back at him just as dramatically and placed her arm in his. As they started walking, the ignored members of the gathering caught up with them and quickly began their playful banter all over again.  
Part Two One Year Later  
  
Neisa sat in the room that she has called her home for over a year. The walls were a light, almost white wood, with intricate carvings surrounding the door and the open balcony area. The lights of Imaldris seemed a constant show of dancing off the thin drapes that blocked her balcony from view. She loved it in Imaldris, with Lord Elrond as here personal teacher in the arts of healing, and her two closest friends, Estel, the son of Elrond, and Legolas, a permanent visitor like her; but she longed for home. She reflected in quiet irony that all she wanted when she was in Lorien was to leave and now all she longed for was to be back there with her grandmother Galadriel, and her friend Haldir, the guard of Lorien. She was torn out of her thoughts by a knocking on her chamber door. "Enter," she said. "Legolas? What do you need mellon?" She smiled, when Legolas bowed his head regally. "Well, my lady." he began in an exaggerated formal tone. "The lord Elrond request our presence in his library." "What of Estel?" Neisa asked curiously. "He is waiting with Lord Elrond for me to bring you back Neisa. Now hurry, it looked important." "Oh alright Lord Legolas, no need to be so pushy." She put her hair back with a clip, then turned around, tilting her head curiously when she saw Legolas turn hi head quickly and blush. (What is this new occurrence?) "Come Legolas, escort me to our meeting." Upon hearing this Legolas regained his composure and began to walk toward the library. When they arrived Neisa sat in a chair between Legolas and Estel facing Lord Elrond. "Now Legolas, Neisa, we all in Imaldris can sense that with this new-year you longing for your homes has increased. I have a group of messengers on a journey to Lorien and Mirkwood. If you wish I will permit the three of you to make your own journey to meet them in Mirkwood and then travel back with them when their business is done. This will allow you Neisa and you, Legolas to visit your family and your homelands, while also testing your year worth of training. You three have all learned quickly and your tutors and I believe that this travel will help further increase your knowledge. You all know all that is needed to make this trip safely. Do you wish to take it?" Neisa, Legolas and Estel quickly looked at each other and answered in unison, "Yes my' lord" "Good, I thought that would be the case, in your rooms, waiting are travel bags, cloaks and all the necessities to travel. You must all remember your weapons and Neisa remember your herbs. Get your packs prepared, you will leave at day-break.  
Part Three  
Neisa, Legolas and Estel all looked back at Imladris, from atop their horses. On the ground in front of them Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and their other tutors, were waiting to say goodbye. "Be safe, on your journey, meet up with my messengers on the second new moon. Neisa, give Lady Galadriel my best greetings and please deliver this parchment to her." "Yes, mi' lord," Neisa said. "Aa menle nauva calen ar' tar hwesta e' ale'quente" *may thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back * "Namaarie," they said before turning on their horses and beginning on their paths.  
  
When the sun had set they had made good distances on their way to the Gap of Rohan. "We should set camp, be on our way at day break." Legolas said as he dismounted his horse. Neisa and Estel both followed suit dismounting their horses and gathering their packs. "I will collect firewood, Estel remember the lake we passed will you go and collect water for us and Neisa will you set up the clearing." "Sure, Legolas," Neisa said and went to their packs. When they were all finished preparing the camp they all sat around the fire. "I am so excited, I have missed my home terribly while in Imladris. Even though Estel being with you and Legolas has greatly helped my homesickness." Neisa said as she ate her Lembas and drank her water. Legolas stood up and sat down on Neisa's right side as Estel did the same on her left. " Neisa in a couple of days we will be in the glory of Lorien and it will be your duty to show us the splenders of your home, and introduce us to all your friends from before." Legolas said. "As will be your duty when we reach Mirkwood, Legolas. This is my first time outside of Imladris in a long while and I am very interested in meeting the families of my companions." Estel said. "Even though I am nervous. Leaving one elven land to visit some more, is not exactly joy for me." Estel said as he smiled slightly to Neisa and Legolas. "I am sure Estel, that you will be able to see the lands of men before you know it, and when you do so Legolas and I will be your ever faithful companions." Neisa said as she rested her head on Estel's shoulder. "Now I do not know about you my lords but I am in need of rest and will sleep now.  
  
"Quel Kaima, Neisa." * Sleep well *Legolas said. "Quel du" * Good Night * Neisa said as she layed down to take in the sleep of the elves. Legolas and Estel sat there by the fire and watched Neisa. When he saw her eyes glaze in the open eyed sleep of the elves, Estel turned back to watch the fire, as he did so he noticed that Legolas had still not taken his eyes from Neisa's sleeping form. "Legolas?" "Yes Estel," Legolas answered still not taking his eyes from Neisa. "Are you fond of Neisa?" "Of course I am, she has been my friend ever since we have parted from our fathers. Why do ask such a thing?" "I was curious, since it seems you are more than fond of out little Niesa. You have been staring at her since you brought her to meet my father." "Surely I have not." "But it is true Legolas I have been watching you two. She seems to not have taken notice, but I have." Estel said. He saw Legolas go into thought about whether or not he has indeed been staring at Neisa. "Legolas I am tired from our long track, so I will leave you to your thoughts." Estel said, before he got up to sleep, leaving Legolas pondering the implications of his words.  
Part Four  
  
Neisa was happy about the trip, but was soon realizing that she needed a bath, as did Legolas and Estel. They have been on the track for a little less than a day, and Neisa was also hungry. "We will take a break here, Estel, you and I will go hunting, I don't know about you, I am in desperate need of more than lembas. And Neisa, don't think I forget you my lady, I saw you eyeing the water hole we passed, go take your bath, but Neisa be back before night fall. We will depart from here in the morning." Legolas said, as he dismounted his horse.  
  
"I will be back" Neisa said as she sprinted happily towards the water hole. Legolas and Estel both looked at her back in amusement as she sprinted. The both looked at each other then they walked towards their bags to get their hunting supplies. "Now Estel, You needn't worry yourself with hunting, as we both know that an elf can beat you any day" "Is that so oh mighty Legolas? You may be an elf, but I was trained more on this than you" Estel mockingly said. "How about we bet on this boastful mouth of yours. See who brings back the food for Neisa first." "What will I get when I win" "If you win, I will tell you a secret that I am sure that you will enjoy, and when I win?" "Well if you win Estel, I will make sure that you have a date with any free maiden in Mirkwood." "A worthy bet I gather, but I would rather you tell me the truth of your feelings for Neisa and not whore me off on a date, now do we begin now and end with the arrival of Neisa?" "Yes, Now go Estel, you have a bet to lose." With that Estel and Legolas both went into different sections of the surrounding forest. When Neisa arrived at the water hole, she started at it in adoration. She went to her pack and picked out her necessities, then disrobed and went into the water. (I really was beginning to smell like Legolas and Estel, thank the Valar for this water.) Legolas went around and spotted a deer grazing a little while away, with his Elvin stealth he crept behind a tree and took aim on the deer. Someone sat at the clearing when Neisa walked up from her bath, and from the looks of it that person had an animal in their lap. (Thank the Valar no more lembas) A smile crept up on her face when she saw the person holding the deer and saw a shadow of a person behind him with a scowl on their face.  
Part Five  
Estel stands up from his seat grinning from ear to ear with a deer held in his arms. Neisa smiles when she sees his happy grin. Neisa steps forward to see who is hidden in the shadow. She has to smother a laugh when she sees Legolas standing in the shadow of a tree, scowling and glaring daggers at Estel's back. "What did I miss?" Neisa asks as she looks between the grinning Estel and the glaring Legolas. "Nothing to important Neisa, other than Legolas and I had made a little bet. Mr. Glare Elf over there was talking about the superiority of elves and I proved him wrong. No offense of course to the superiority of the elf maidens." Estel said as he bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Of Course! Now my lord I must ask to sate my own meager curiosity how did you come to beat our own little elf leader Legolas?"  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Legolas went around and spotted a deer grazing a little while away, with his Elvin stealth he crept behind a tree and took aim on the deer. Legolas was right about to shoot when he spotted a dagger flying through the air aimed at his prey. (NOOOOOO!) Legolas thought desperately hoping that it missed. "Gya'she" (Damn) Legolas looks down at his feet when he sees that the dagger has hit its mark. Legolas looks up when he sees Estel step toward the deer, turn in his direction and smirk.  
  
* End Flash Back *  
  
"Sneaky Estel, I like it! Now you said a bet am I right? Now what were the terms of this bet that make Legolas sulk so, despite the obvious reason of how he did lose a challenge," Neisa said with a quick smile in Legolas' direction. Estel looked to the side as he smothered his laughter behind his hand. Niesa looked up to see the reaction from Legolas and was pleasantly surprised to see Legolas blushing to the tips of his pretty little pointy ears.  
Part Six  
  
"You were right in saying challenge Neisa as it was more of a challenge of wills than bet, and I won," Estel said, as Legolas glared at him and stomped to pick up the deer to prepare it to eat. "Now we will eat, then we will rest since Legolas did say that we will leave by day break. We should reach Lorien by night fall the next day." "Finally I shall be home, even if for a short while. I must introduce you to everyone. Haldir he is my guardian friend. Oh and Arwen she is a daughter to Elrond as I am sure you know Estel. She has lived with me in Lorien for as long as I can remember. She was there to train with Galadriel. People call her the Evenstar of the elven people." "I have heard of Arwen, Neisa though I have never met her, for I was not born yet the last time she visited her family." "Oh you will love her! All do. I am sure that you make quick friends. Haldir I am sure will be anxious to spar with you, for his is known as one of the best." "I am sure we will Neisa. Yes I have heard of Haldir and I too am anxious to spar with him to see if the tales are true." "NEISA, ESTEL the food is done and if you do not come now it will get cold!" Legolas yelled interrupting their talk. "Coming Legolas, why you sure are anxious to eat the meat, almost as if you yourself caught it." Estel said in amusement. Behind him Neisa giggled when she saw the blush appear on Legolas' face. During the meal Legolas endured many a joke at his expense and all he could do was sit there and squirm uncomfortably under their teasing. The fact that in Estel's eyes he could see that he would not get away with not forgetting the terms of the bet was not helping at all. "Well my friends I must rest, for I want to be well rested when we reach home for I know I will not sleep much there," Neisa said as got up from her seat, and went to lay on the bed rolls. Estel waited awhile for Neisa to sleep before he turned to face Legolas. "Now my friend it is time to pay your bet. Tell me how do you really feel for our little Neisa?" 


	2. Chapter 7

Part Seven  
  
"Tell me how do you really feel for our little Neisa?" "Honestly." Legolas paused and looked to Neisa's sleeping form before turning back to Estel. "Honestly. I don't know how I have feel." "How can you not know how you feel?" "I just don't know" Legolas said getting a little defensive. "Fine, you don't know, then just answer me this," Estel looked at Legolas "does being around Neisa make you happy?" "Yes, just like being around you makes me happy, for you are my friends." "Okay, do you think Neisa is fair looking?" "She is beyond fair, her violet eyes are striking and her long brown hair is like rivers of melted chocolate." "Do you realize that you had a look of wistfulness on your face when you talked of Neisa's beauty." "NO, I didn't realize, thanks for telling me," Legolas said sarcastically, with his face flushed. "How can one not be wistful when one talks of beauty?" "How do you feel when Neisa is happy?" "My stomach tightens, and I cannot help, but be happy with her. He happiness makes me happy." "You want to know what I think?" "What?" Legolas asks wearily. "In my humble opinion, I believe that you are in love with Neisa. You are happy when she is happy; you think she is beyond fair. You yourself say that you stomach tightens when you see her happy, and you love to be around her." Legolas sat staring at Neisa's bedroll. He thought back to his reaction to her brushing her hair when he went to collect her for their meeting with Elrond. He thought back to the days when he held his arms around her, helping her practice shooting arrows. He thought back on how he would get angry when she would spend more time with other elf males. He thought back to when he first met her, sitting under a tree looking like a very rare fair angel. He turned to Estel and with a small smile appearing on his face, he said, "Estel, I think your right." 


	3. chapter 8

Part 8 The Arrival in Lorien  
  
"Legolas, Estel look!! We have almost reached the home of my Lady and Lord of Lorien. Are not the trees the fairest?" "They are fair Neisa, it seems as if they glow." Estel said staring at Goldden woods. "They do glow. The forest, The Golden Woods, they are protected by the elves of Lorien, and the Lady of Light. They are said to be the most fair, but most unreachable. You are a lucky one Etsel not many men, come to these lands." Legolas said. "I am grateful then to be given the chance. Neisa your home is breathtaking." "Look we have reached the city, home to my lady and lord and to my father. Come on let us hurry." When they reached the heart of Lorien they were greeted by Galdriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Arwen, and Neisa's father Lord Aniond. Estel and Legolas both looked on happily, as Neisa jumped from her horse, and ran to her father. "Ada! Oh how I have missed you." Neisa said as she hugged him. "My Neisa, my dear sweet Neisa, it is wonderful that you have come, we have missed you terribly while you were away. But I heard from Elrond that you are doing wonderful in your studies and that you have him made him very proud," Lord Aniond said. "Now I am sure that you missed us all, everyone was very pleased when they heard you were coming here, especially Haldir and Arwen for they have missed their friend. So greet everyone and we will talk later," he said as he released her from the hug. Neisa walked over to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "My Lady, My Lord, your presence makes my heart at ease." "Now Niesa no need to be so formal with us, come here and greet us properly for we have missed you happy presence in our trees." Galadriel and Celeborn both scooped Neisa into a big hug, and then set her down to greet her friends. "Haldir! Arwen! Oh how wonderful! We have much to talk about! It has been to long since I have last looked upon you faces." "How about we talk after you introduce the two gentlemen that you rode up with Neisa?" Arwen commented. "Oh, how dreadful I am, Legolas and Estel please forgive me. My friends and family this is Estel, Lord Elrond's foster son, and Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." A mummer of "please to meet you" went around, before Niesa decided that she must go of with Haldir and Arwen. "Legolas, Estel, while you both settle in your chambers I will go and catch up with my friends, I will meet you at the feast tonight and escort you both. Is that alright?" "Of course Neisa, we will see you later this evening." Legolas and Estel both turned to follow Galdriel and Celeborn to their rooms. "Ada, tomorrow I am all yours I promise!" Neisa called behind her back as Arwen and Haldir dragged her off.  
  
Haldir, Arwen and Neisa were all sitting by a stream talking about what they have been doing in the time when they were apart when Arwen inquires about Estel and Legolas. "Those are they men that you have been raised with while you were gone?" "Yes they have become some of my closest friends. Estel he is to be something special I can tell, already he has bested Elrohir and Elladan in swordplay." "Really? We must see how he can fair against a Guard of Lorien then?" "That is a great idea, he is already anxious to spar with you, for I have told him many tales of your greatness." "Hmm. what about Legolas?" Arwen asked. "The Prince of Mirkwood, he is very accomplished with a bow and arrow. He is one of the most graceful archers I have ever seen, it is like him and his bow are connected, they flow so well," Neisa said with a small smile on her face. "What is this? Is Neisa enamored with the archer?" Haldir teased. Neisa smiled shyly and looked up at Haldir and said, "Yes, Neisa is enamored with the archer." Haldir and Arwen look at each other smiling, then look back to Neisa and begin to bombard her with questions.  
  
It is a couple of hours before the feast, and Haldir was walking in the halls to Legolas' chamber. Neisa and Arwen decided they needed "Girl Time" so Haldir decided that he would have a talk with Legolas. Haldir looked up when he reached the door and knocked twice. "Come in. oh hello Haldir how may I help you?" "Well I was wondering if you will take a walk with me, I have to discuss something with you." "Aright Haldir, lets go now." Legolas followed Haldir slowly as they walked to the forest. Haldir stopped abruptly and turned toward Legolas. "I know how you feel for Neisa. I can see it in your eyes. I am glad that she found someone so noble to love her, but if you hurt my dear sweet Neisa I will gladly take you arrows and one by one shove them down your throat. Understood?" Legolas gulped audibly and said "I understand, but I would never harm Neisa, I . I love her."  
  
Neisa was walking in the woods, she parted ways with Arwen so that she could take in the beauty of the woods that she so dearly missed. Neisa stopped when she heard voices coming from a clearing that she was coming towards. The voices sounded suspiciously like Haldir and Legolas. She silently crept closer to the area hoping to find out what they were talking about. ". I would never harm Neisa, I.I love her." (By the Valar did Legolas just say what I think he did? He did.) Neisa was caught up in her surprise that she didn't see that she had walked into a root and fell forward. Thanks to her Elvin abilities she was able to catch herself before she fell, but not before she stumbled into the very clearing that she was spying on.  
  
Legolas and Haldir stopped talking and looked up when they say Neisa stumble into the clearing. Legolas couldn't move, (she heard what I said.). Legolas stared and Neisa. Neisa stared at Legolas. Neither saw Haldir slip out of the clearing with a smile on his face. 


	4. chapter 9

Part 9  
  
Legolas stared and Niese. Neisa stared at Legolas. "Um, Niesa about what you just heard, well. um. I can expla-" Legolas cut himself off when he saw Neisa walk closer to him. "Legolas? Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?" Legolas turned his head down and stared at the floor, "yes," he answered embarrassedly. Legolas continued looking down until he felt a hand cup his cheek. Neisa turned his head up gently and leaned in to his face, inches above his lips she said, "I love you too," before kissing him chastely on the lips. They broke apart, and smiled at each other.  
  
Estel was wondering aimlessly in the forest. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him when Legolas and Neisa admit their feelings for one another. He didn't want to go back to being the loner human amongst the elves again. He saw a log over looking a lake and decided that that was the perfect place to sit and think. He was staring at clear water when he felt a person sit next to him on the log. He looked up and saw the beautiful elf, Arwen. He was dazed by her beauty, and stared at her, until she broke the silence. "You must be a wonderful man, for Neisa has said nothing but wonderful things about you, She says that you are meant to be something special. But you look sad, what is on your mind?" "Nothing of importance I am sure, but would you mind sitting here with me to chase my unimportant thoughts away?" "I would love to sit her with you, Estel." Arwen said as she placed her hand on top of his. They smiled at each other shyly and turned back to looking at the water. 


	5. Chapter 1010

Part 10 EPILOUGE  
  
Two years after the eventful trip to Lorien, Estel was told by Lord Elrond his true identity; that he was Aragorn son of Arathorn and true heir to the throne of Gondor. At first he rebelled against the idea, but with the help of Neisa and Legolas he learned that being a leader and future ruler of a kingdom was not as bad as it seemed.  
  
MUCH MUCH LATER.. Neisa and Legolas now married lived in Lorien as its new Lord and Lady. Legolas would periodically go back to Mirkwood when his kingdom needed him, but in his absences he had in his place this advisors. Estel not King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor brought prosperity to Gondor with his strong alliances to the two elven nations and lived happily with his wife Arwen by his side.  
  
** I KNOW I KNOW.. I kinda just ended it. but I need completely lost my train of thought with this fiction.. if I ever regain it I will pick up where Part 9 left off and fill in the numerous blanks.. but hey at least I gave it some sort of ending.. *** 


End file.
